Computing devices were conventionally configured in a variety of specific ways to support different user interactions with the computing device tailored for particular settings. The computing device, for instance, may be configured to support mobile usage and therefore was optimized for that usage, such as by including a battery, portable size, and user interface configured for interaction by one or more hands of a user. Likewise, the computing device may be configured for non-mobile applications, such as a traditional desktop PC that has a relatively large size and includes devices that are configured to aid user interaction in a desktop setting, such as keyboards and cursor-control devices.
Computing devices are also now available that support use in a variety of settings and consequently may support interaction in a variety of usage scenarios. Examples of such computing devices may include tablets and other configurations that include significant computational resources that make these devices suitable to perform a variety of different interactions. However, conventional techniques typically limited a user to user interactions that were tailored for a single setting and corresponding usage scenario, and thus could limit interaction with the device when used in other settings.